Star Crossed
by GooseberryIcecream
Summary: A tale of two lover. A tale of fighting families. A tale of tragedy. A tale of romance. A tale of Romeo and Juliet. A tale of Percy and Annabeth.


**Warning: this story will follow the plotline of Romeo and Juliet and will involve EXTREME OOC**

**Rated high T for violence, character death, suicide, child abuse, sex and swearing **

**I wrote this story because I'm sick of seeing people doing Romeo and Juliet Percabeth XD but they completely bastardize the plotline.**

**So here we go, you have been warned.**

Two families both alike in dignity and power, have a deep rooted hatred for the other. An ancient grudge that has thrice disturbed the streets of Verona, which is where we lay our scene. From these two feuding families spring a pair of star-crossed lovers.

These ill-fated lovers death makers the continuance of the parents rage. Until once again peace falls upon the fair city. If the toils of the author does not amuse, then we do apologize and hope that this tale shall amend your thoughts.

On the fair streets of Verona two servants of the House of Poseidon, Tyson and Leo were walking down. The sun was hot and above their heads, the ray's beats down upon their heads making the entire town tight with annoyance and frustration.

"Look, there come some from the House of Athena." Leo said elbowing Tyson. Tyson dropped his jar of peanut butter and frowned.

"I care not!" He said picking it back up. Leo glared over to Malcolm and Katie, the servants of Athena.

"Good morn _sirs_!" He called to them. Malcolm glared and glanced over to Katie who was just rolling her eyes.

"Good morn to you to _sir" _He called back. Leo grabbed Tyson's elbow and pulled him close.

"Hey, if a fight breaks out, will you back me?" He whispered. Tyson drew out his club.

"Aye, I will bite my thumb and them, do what they will with it." He said taking out his club. Leo nodded.

"IF they start the fight, the law shall be on our side!" Leo smirked back at them. That made Malcolm furious.

"Why do you Poseidons smirk? Are you as dim as your master?" He called in a rage. Katie grabbed his shoulder.

"Peace Malcolm! Remember the law!" She said holding his shoulders back. Malcolm shook her off and pointed at them.

"They bite their thumbs! Do you not see?" Malcolm's hands were on the hilt of his sword. "They draw their weapons, let us draw ours!" Katie saw Leo and Tyson menacingly holding their clubs and swords then looked back to Malcolm.

"I care not for the slow Posiedons, let them have their violent delights." She said moving on to the restaurant that had been their intended destination. She after all was a lady and not one for violent. Her green travelers dress was dirty enough from the garden; she didn't need blood on it as well. But Malcolm was a hot blooded boy; he wasn't one to stand an insult.

"Damn you Posiedons!" He tried drawing his sword and lunging at Leo blocked with his own sword. The two began to battle in the middle of streets. Their swords clashed and they both swung furiously. Malcolm was on the offensive, battering down on to Leo with full force. Leo was almost overpowered. Malcolm slashed him in the side. Leo's sword dropped down as he clutched his side. His body was slowly covered in red blood. Tyson let out a wild roar and raised his club and beat Malcolm on the side of the head.

A numbing pain came over Malcolm and an intense ringing was all he could hear. In his daze Leo had come back with his sword and swung at his feet. A deep, red line appeared across Malcolm's ankles and he collapsed to the ground.

"You Posiedons fight dirty!" Malcolm cried as Tyson slammed him in the side. He was on his side, two against one. He was going to die but he remained swinging his sword blindly. But Malcolm and Katie were not the only Athenans in Verona that day. The fiery Clarisse was also at the same restaurant. She heard the cries from outside and looked.

"Damn the Posiedons!" She snarled drawing her spear. Katie saw the scuffle and felt an equal hatred.

"Two against one! How dare they!" She cried, Clarisse had already run to streets to aid Malcolm. She slashed Tyson down who let out a cry of pain as he dropped his weapon and fell to the ground. She was unrelentless, stabbing down into the giant man, electrocuting him making his entire body convulse. As Katie ran out to the street she saw a boy wearing all black draw his sword and cut her off into the fight.

"Stop! Stop you idiots! Did you not hear the Prince? No more disturbances in the streets!" Young Nico Di Angelo, nephew of Poseidon cried attempting to part the quarrel. Leo and Tyson stopped but their weapons were still drawn out. Clarisse however just laughed.

"Stop fighting you says? But you run into the streets, sword drawn, ready to battle!" She raised her spear again, Nico glared.

"At least I can remember the law!" He countered but Clarisse lunged anyway yelling:

"You are nothing more than a fight less, coward!" They began to fight as well. Leo jumped back at Malcolm but now Katie had run in with her dagger, given to her for safety only, sliced at Leo's face.

"AH!" He cried out backing up nearly blinded by the blood in his eyes. Tyson had gotten back up, only half alive but was seeking revenge, he stormed towards Clarisse, he was out for blood now.

The citizens saw this battle and all quickly ran in doors. The blind hatred between the Athenans and Posiedons was a frightening thing. Like a cancerous disease it would grow and grow until a fuse broke.

"Get the Prince! He must stop this! Before somebody dies!" Castor, a citizen told his twin Pollux who ran to find him.

The fight in the street was growing. More servants of each house had joined in and there was blood on the streets. The cause of the fight had been forgotten, there was nothing but fiery hatred.

"_Stop!"_ This time they all parted. Prince D has shown up on the streets glaring at them all. "Drop your weapons!" All of their weapons fell to the floor, except for Clarisse. She held on tightly to her spear. "Now thrice this quarrel has disturbed our town, the next time somebody fighting in the name of this feud shall pay with their lives!" The air in Verona was still.

The Death penalty had been an ancient method never used until now. Prince D continued to glare, and spoke again.

"Who started this? Nico, did you see who started this fight?" Nico swallowed a lump in his throat. He was an honest boy, but in his heart he wanted to blame the Athenans.

"I did not see, the fight was already in full momentum when I arrived to see Clarisse run in, weapon drawn." He said looking on the ground. Prince D snorted.

"Fine then, but you all have been warned! No more disturbances!" He cried before turning with a flourish and walking back towards the House of Royals. The two sides picked up their weapons while glowering at one another and departed to their usual business.

Travis and Connor, both members of the House of Royals but close with the House of Poseidon, walked towards Nico with large grins on both their faces'.

"Morning Nico! How are you on this fine morning?"Travis asked. Nico rolled his eyes. The twins were both crazy, and thought the battles were more amusing then anything.

"It's noon." Nico said with a scowl. Connor put on a large pout.

"Oh don't be so obstinante."

"Yeah, lighten up. Or did big, scaaary Clarisse shake you up to much?" Travis asked with a laugh. Nico rubbed his neck and cracked in knuckles. He began to nurse his wounded arm; it was already beginning to scab. He didn't want to deal with the mischievous Royals at the moment.

"I fear my relations fights have grown to great. There is no way another disturbance won't break out. Have you guys seen Percy?" He asked. Travis and Connor rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"Oh him?" They said in unison. They made over the top sad faces.

"Oh WOE IS PERCY!" Travis cried throwing his hand dramatically over his eyes. Connor pretended to faint and Travis caught him.

"Oh Poor, poor, Percy! His life is nothing! NOTHING!" They continued to mock Percy until Nico snapped at them.

"What in God's name are you doing?"

"Percy is very depressed lately." Travis said with a scoff. Connor nodded.

"He hasn't left his room for three days-wait here he comes now!" They both saw Percy, sadly wandering towards them, hands in his pockets, dragging his feet. Nico, who was his cousin and very close to him was confused, why hadn't he confided in him about this?

"Hey Percy, nice afternoon huh?" Nico said tentatively as Connor and Travis quickly stole away, not wanting to deal with whiney Percy.

"Only afternoon. How time travels slowly when you have nothing to live for" Percy said digging his heels into the ground. Nico sighed.

"Percy, what's up with you? The Stolls say you locked yourself in your room!" He asked very concerned but Percy just sighed again. "Come on Percy talk!"

"You remember Rachel right?" He said sitting on the curb and leaning his chin on his hand. Nico groaned. Not only was Rachel apart of the House of Athena, but she had desired to become a nun and had been sworn to celibacy not too long ago.

"Is this really about-"

"My only love, yes it is. Why does she torture me so Nico? Damn it, why can't she just love me?" He cried out burring his tear eyed face in his hands.

"Well it's always-"

"No Nico, I will never love again! Nobody could possibly replace Rachel! She is my everything! The only woman in Verona that I could give my heart to will be going to the Apollo Nunnery by this time tomorrow!" He sobbed. Nico groaned. HE knew there was nothing he could say that would ease Percy's pain.

He patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't waste your thoughts on she's gone. Come on let's get lunch!" He said pulling Percy up.

Percy just sighed and allowed him to be pulled up.

"Nobody could ever understand this. My only love has been taken away!"

**Alright I tried to keep it in sort of Shakespearian talk so that's why it seems so odd. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
